Operation: WHACKED
by mpcp13
Summary: CH. 3 UP. Father brainwashes 4 into piloting a nearly-indestructible, stolen KND weapon. Can the other KND stop him? Can they bring themselves to stop him? Some 34.
1. Interrupted Test

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my other KND fic, _Operation: NERDS R MAD_. I'll try to make this fic capable of standing alone if you don't want to read _NERDS R MAD._ But if you like you can click on my name and click the link to it. And there are going to be 2x4 technologies mentioned here that are summed up in the last chapter in my old fic so you might wanna check them out, but I will make short explanations of them here so you can chose not to. Also, I'd like to point out that the fact that the Moonbase wasn't mentioned in _NERDS R MAD _was because it was made when only season one episodes were shown here in the Philippines and I missed Operation: QUIET. Also, I spelled "numbuh" as "numbah" in that fic so I'm correcting that here. Anyway, most of the season 2 episodes have been shown here and I've read some spoiler material on the later season 2 & 3 episodes. That having been said, I'd like to point out that the Moonbase will play a part here and that the timeline for this fic is set after Operation: END. Please bear with any inconsistencies, thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND and this is in no way made for profit.

Story Title: Operation WHACKED

Wally

Hypnotized

After

Cleverly

Kidnapped by

Evil

Delightfuls

Chapter Title: Interrupted Test

**KND Treehouse, Sector 5**

BA-BUP… BA-BUP… BA-BUP…

The sound of fists hitting a punching bag resounded throughout Numbuh 4's room as he landed blow upon blow on his personal punching bag. He had been hitting the bag for almost an hour now. Why? Well, because he was 4 after all, and he was bored. But even he soon got tired of the exercise. With one powerful final bow he hit the bag, causing it to swing away. But it swung right back with the same force, hitting 4 in the face and knocking the boy flat on the floor.

Grumbling and cursing, the Australian operative stood up and rubbed the part of his face the bag had hit. "Cruddy punchin' bag, ah'd hit ya' back but ah've doin' that for 'bout an hour."

Wiping his facial sweat on his sleeves, he suddenly remembered that he had nothing to do to alleviate his boredom now that he had grown tired of punching the bag. He looked around his room, searching for something to do. But he had already used all of his exercise and combat training device before he had started with the punching bag, and for some reason he wasn't in the mood to watch TV, listen to music, or read comics. To sum it up, he was bored out of his skull with nothing that he wanted to do.

"Man, isn't there anything to do 'round 'ere?" 4 said, voicing out his frustrations to himself. "Ah wish there was a mission, ah feel loike kicking adult butt roight 'bout now…"

He strode towards the door and exited his room. All the exercise and simulated combat he had done had made him thirsty and he wanted a glass of water. As he headed of the Treehouse's kitchen, he passed by the main atrium. There he saw Numbuh 3 watching a Rainbow Monkey movie on TV, Numbuh 2 reading a Yipper comic book, and Numbuh 5 reading a magazine. Numbuh 1 was nowhere in sight but 4 knew that it was most likely because the British operative was working on a report or other such things a leader like him did.

_At least they have somethin' to do._ 4 thought as he passed by 3, 2, and 5. The three operatives didn't even look up as Numbuh 4 passed by, seemingly lost in their own respective worlds. 4 didn't mind, though. He was hardly paying any attention to them himself. He continued on toward the kitchen, all the while wishing that he could see some action or do something, anything, to alleviate his boredom.

But what the blond boy didn't know was that his boredom wasn't going to last much longer. His wish was going to be granted…

**KND Technological Research Station _Nerd Saber_, geo-stationary lunar orbit**

Above the KND Moonbase—locked in a geo-stationary lunar orbit that kept it above the primary KND base at all times—was a space station that seemed very out-of-place in space. Why? It was because this particular station looked like it was made from the hulk of an old aircraft carrier. If someone on a spacecraft could get close enough that someone would see what appeared to be an aircraft carrier with rocket boosters seemingly jerry-rigged to where the propellers had once been, shark-like, snake-like, and spider-like craft/robots on the flight deck, and a big insignia painted onto the side of the control bridge superstructure. Upon closer inspection one would see that it was a KND symbol with a big "N" overlapping it. This was the _Nerd Saber_.

But despite the impressive and intimidating aura the size and shape of the space station projected, the station's crew was far from being described as impressive or intimidating. The "N" on the insignia stood for the KND Nerds Division, a division of the KND where all the so-called nerds of the organization were sent. These of course composed of people who were considered by man as weird and, well, nerdy. But these so-called nerds were also very brilliant and resourceful, and they were sent here not to be quarantined from the non-nerds but to use their very brilliance and resourcefulness to develop technology and weapons for the KND.

Well, that and to escape being bullied by the other KND.

The commander of the _Nerd Saber, _like most of his crew, was also an unimpressive-looking nerd. He was a boy with reddish-brown hair and wore thick-framed, thick-lensed glasses. He also had a nasally, squeaky voice and an ever-present asthma inhaler, seemingly a stereotypical nerd. This was operative Numbuh 51, Alden Savant. But unlike most of his nerdy companions, Alden did, despite the way he was, intimidate other kids who knew of him. For this boy, along with four fellow nerds, once rebelled against the KND and nearly brought it down for good.

"Jane," 51 said to a bespectacled, brown-haired girl in his characteristic squeaky voice. "Tell, Klaus and Maria to ready the SHIVA and the HIVE."

"Yes, _Numbuh 51_," Jane said with a British accent, politely stressing Alden's numbuh. "And it's 98 now. Klaus and Maria are 117 and 159. We've reinstated into the KND, remember?"

"I always forget that fact," the 51 said, smiling to 98. Jane, Klaus, and Maria were three of the four that had joined Alden in the rebellion he had perpetrated months ago, and during that time they had called each other by their names and not their numbuhs. "It was just so comfortable calling you guys by your real names before that I guess it's become a habit."

Jane smiled. "I know, but protocol is protocol."

Alden shrugged. "Well, whatever, let's get on with the test. Kl—I mean, 117, 159, you guys ready?"

"Ready to go, 51." Answered Klaus(117) in his characteristic German accent.

"Ready to roll." Answered the Hispanic operative, Maria(159).

"Red-dy," said a voice behind Alden, he turned. It was special operative Numbuh 57, Alden's younger brother, Allan, an autistic boy who was a computer genius. "R-red-dy."

Alden couldn't help but smile at his younger bro's attempt to imitate 117 and 159. "Yes, Allan, they are ready." He turned back to the communications screen. "Okay, guys, take 'em out."

Affirmatives were heard as 117 and 159 readied the latest additions to the KND arsenal, the SHIVA(Strategic Highly Impenetrable Vehicular Armor) and the HIVE(Highly Impenetrable Vehicular Encasement). Both were 10-foot high robotic suits which were derivatives of another prototype robotic suit, the APE(Armored Personnel Encasement). The APE had been a mentally-controlled, unarmed, and vaguely ape-like contraption that combined both Klaus and Maria's robotics know how. 117 had designed the APE with his characteristic animal-inspired design philosophy while 159 had come up with the internal schematics and integrated 98's self-repair system into the design.

The APE had performed well in all the tests performed on it, but it was still unarmored and unarmed. A combat version had to be created. The APE was turned over to other nerd designers in the _Nerd Saber. _Those designers had worked on the APE designs and finally came up with two more-humanoid designs that 51 and the others had found to have great promise as robotic combat suits.

First was the SHIVA. It was basically the APE except that it had more humanoid arm-leg proportions and it's body was made of cylindrical and circular parts. It didn't have a head like the APE did but instead had a box-like hatch with clear glass windows on it in its place. Also, it had a rocket assembly on the back with six retractable, blade-like wings. For weaponry it had rapid-fire wrist beam guns on its arms. But these weren't its only weapons. It also had two rectangular compartments growing from its shoulders, a circular compartment on its diaphragm, and compartments on the lower wrists. These compartments contained upgraded versions of the SQUID(Space-borne Quantitative Intrusive Drone) units which 117 and 159 had developed a while back as weapons.

Like the older versions, they were 18-inch-long machines with a can-like body, a drill-like head on one end, and a rocket booster surrounded by 10 tentacles on the other end. Also like the older version, they were built to tear into enemy vehicles/structures and destroy them from within. But the SQUIDs in the SHIVA had one difference from those older versions. These newer versions could produce a powerful energy field that not only helped it tear into enemy units but also protected the drones from being destroyed. Also, if used right the SQUIDs could deflect shots fired by enemies away from the SHIVA. There are 27 of the upgraded SQUID units in the SHIVA, 8 in each of the two shoulder compartments, 3 in each of the wrist compartments, and 5 in the diaphragm compartment.

To top all that off, the SHIVA had a self-repair system consisting of billions of nano-fixers in its armor that allowed it to instantaneously self-repair any damage is sustained. This made the suit practically indestructible. The only way to beat the self-repair system was to either take out the pilot or to destroy the nano-fixers' central control node which was located right behind the diaphragm compartment.

The second design was the HIVE. It was a lot like the SHIVA. Like the SHIVA, it had 5 weapons compartments, beam guns on the wrists, a rocket attachment on the back with retractable wings, and a self-repair system. The difference was, its body had more hexagonal components, its beam guns were on the lower wrists, the arm weapons compartments were on the upper wrists, and it only had four retractable wings, not six. Also, it didn't carry SQUID units in its weapons compartment. Instead, it carried STINGR(Super Tiny Ionized Neutralizer Generator Robot) units.

STINGRs were 3-inch-long, bee-like robotic drones. They, like the upgraded SQUIDs, could produce energy fields. But the STINGRs' energy fields were different. They could interlock and expand, forming a powerful shield around the HIVE. It could also project force fields around other objects, making it excellent for defensive purposes. But defense wasn't the only capabilities of the STINGRs. Concentrated and merged, the energy fields could become a powerful beam that could do a lot of damage. The HIVE contained 63 STINGRs, 15 on each shoulder compartments, 9 on each wrist compartment, and 15 on the diaphragm compartment.

Together, these two robots would be the first of the new line of KND weapons. But of course, each new development will always have bugs in it. The SHIVA was so powerful that the compensators couldn't cope with it. The last test pilot had ended up looking like he had been beaten-up by an entire football team. The HIVE didn't have that problem, but it was so maneuverable that most pilots couldn't make it go the way they wanted it to go. There had been many attempts to correct those problems, but so far all had failed. 117 and 159 were merely taking the two out to see if the latest corrections attempts had worked.

51 looked out of the bridge's windows and saw the black-colored SHIVA and the golden-yellow-colored HIVE clambering onto the flight deck. Technicians in space suits, ASP(Automated Security Probe), and SPIDR(Super Powerful Interception and Destruction Robot) automated security units made sure to stay clear of the two robots.

"Ja- I mean, Numbuh 98, have you cleared the test area with the Moonbase?" Alden asked Jane who smiled at Alden's near slip-up.

"Yes Al—uh, I mean, Numbuh 51." Jane said, jokingly imitating Alden's near mistake. "The Moonbase has cleared the test area. They will divert any incoming or outgoing craft away from it."

51 rolled his eyes at 98's playful mocking. Then, his voice turned businesslike as he became serious. "Numbuhs 117 and 159, you have clearance to begin the tests."

"SHIVA, going aut." 117' German-accented voice came over the radio.

"HIVE, moving out." 159 said a second later.

The robots' wings extended as they flew off the _Nerd Saber's _flight deck. They seemed to perform well with simple flight maneuvers. But as they started to pull the more complex maneuvers that were unavoidable in combat, it became clear that the new corrections didn't work. The computer terminal monitoring 117's physiological state started to sound in alarm as the force of the SHIVA's maneuvers were bruising 117 and threatening to inflict more serious injuries. 159 in the HIVE also experienced her own problems as the HIVE tumbled uncontrollably in space.

51 gritted his teeth as he watched. If he didn't stop this now 117 could get seriously hurt while 159 might uncontrollably crash into something. He turned to Jane. "Stop the tests, now!"

98 nodded and spoke into the radio: "117, 159, stop the tests, I repeat, STOP THE TESTS!"

"Roger." They heard both 117 and 159 say over the radio. 117 seemed pained while 159 seemed to have a harried tone.

Alden watched in concern as the two robots were slowly but surely being brought under control. He was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when a voice suddenly cried out. It was a nerd sensor operator. 51 turned to the sensor operator.

"What is it?"

"There's a KND craft going into the test area.," the sensor operator said. "And Moonbase reports that its pilot is obstinately refusing to detour around the test area."

"WHAT?!" Alden flew out of his command chair. "Who the heck is that idiot?!"

"Uh, well, Moonbase reports that it's operative Numbuh 86."

51 groaned, and everyone knew why. 86 was the most obstinate and annoying operative in the entire KND organization, and her attitude had always come at odds with many others before. And this was the worst possible time for that. Alden whirled onto a radio operator.

"Give me a direct radio link to 86's ship, now!" the radio operator nodded. He manipulated his equipment for a while before looking up and nodding.

"Attention Numbuh 86," 51 said into the radio. "Please divert your craft now, you are entering a testing area with unstable experimental machines in flight."

"Don't you be givin' me any of that," an Irish-sounding (AN: is 86 Irish?) voice said huffily. "I'm in a hurry an' this is the quickest way to the Moonbase."

"But there are unstable machines in flight in the area you are entering." 51 said frustratedly. "There is a very high likelihood of collision if you continue."

"Pft, I'm sure those machines' pilots have the common sense to get out of the way, even if any of they are stupid boys they'd still know enough to get outta my way!"

"But—"

"Just shut up! I'm tired of hearin' ya' yammer your mouth off. Tell those pilots of yours to get out of the way"

With that 86 cut off communications and proceeded onward toward the testing area. Alden cursed before turning the radio to another frequency. "Klaus, Maria, get out of there now! A crafts's commin' in."

"What?" 159 demanded. "I thought you had the area cleared?"

"86." Alden said simply, and that was all the explanation needed.

117 and 159 cursed in German and Spanish respectively as they struggled to get out of the testing area. But it was too late, 86 came rushing on with her craft. Klaus saw that she was heading right for him and zoomed out of the way. But he zoomed right towards Maria who also reflexively boosted away to avoid the SHIVA. She put too much power into it, however, causing the HIVE to lose control and careen wildly into 86's vehicle.

Whatever damage the HIVE got from the collision was automatically repaired by its self-repair system. However, the same could not be said for 86's craft. The red-haired operative screamed and cursed as her craft zipped uncontrollably, forcing her to eject.

51 watched the scene unfold from the bridge from the_ Nerd Saber. _He slammed his fists in anger and barked out to his command crew. "Have the SHIVA and the HIVE return and send out ASPs to recover 86 and her craft. I'm gonna give that darn moron a piece of my mind."

**Some distance from the _Nerd Saber_**

While the fiasco unfolded around the nerd space station, a robotic probe watched silently. Unseen, it recorded the performance of the two prototype KND machines as they returned to the _Nerd Saber._ Finally, as the two KND robotic suits were taken back into the space station, the probe compiled its data and headed toward Earth. Its simple robotic brain was sure that those who had sent it would be pleased with the information it had recorded.

It engaged it heat shields and set itself for a reentry heading that would make it land right next to a place Kids Next Door everywhere knew. The Delightful Mansion.

Author's Note: Well that's it for now. And in case any of you are wondering, I called the Nerd space station the _Nerd Saber_ because in my _NERDS R MAD_ story the original Nerd space station was called the _Nerd Star_. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.


	2. A Most Delightful Plot

Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, much appreciated. Here's Chapter 3. There going to be some of my bad attempts at accent writing in this chapter (and the whole fic for that matter) so please try to bear with them.

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter

Story Title: Operation: WHACKED

Chapter Title: A Most Delightful Plot

**_Nerd Saber _space station, geo-stationary lunar orbit **

Numbuh 51's face was an angry mask as he strode toward the _Nerd Saber's_ hangar. The other nerds were careful to step out of his way as he approached the SHIVA and HIVE. 51 paid no mind to the others' reaction to his anger. Right now the only he wanted to was to personally send 86 to the Moonbase, minus her spacecraft. But as he stopped in front of the SHIVA and HIVE he calmed himself down. His temper had gotten the best of him before, and it hadn't been something he wanted to repeat.

"You two alright?" 51 asked as 117 and 159 disembarked from the craft.

"_Ja,_" 117 answered, wincing from the injuries he sustained while piloting the SHIVA. "But it vas almost not so. Dat fool 86 vas flying right at me, und she didn't even shlow down!"

"Yeah, and she almost caused Klaus to ram me too, causing me to crash into her!" 159 added angrily. She then spouted a Spanish word that would be best left unsaid and un-translated.

"Zis kind of recklessness vill not go unpunished." Klaus said. "Dat I svear!"

"What was that idiot doing out there anyway?" 159 asked. "I thought that area was cleared off for our tests?"

"It was cleared, Numbuh 86 just chose to ignore them." Alden replied.

"That moron, she thinks she can do anything she wants just because she's head of decommissioning. We should report this to Moonbase and have _her_ decommissioned!" Maria stated heatedly.

"Oh the Moonbase will hear of this alright," 51 said, eyes narrowed. "But not after 86 gets an earful from me!"

They all turned to face an airtight hangar door. The door hissed and creaked as it opened slowly. Out the door came out three snake-like ASP (Automated Security Probe) robots, two were dragging a damaged single-pilot spacecraft while the remaining one carried a struggling, space-suited figure. From the figure they heard muffled screams of anger and indignation.

Numbuhs 117 and 159 turned to look at 51 who was gesturing to the ASP units. At his gestures, two of the snake bots dragged 86's damaged craft toward the repair while the other one none-too-gently plopped Numbuh 86 to the floor. The female operative yelled angrily and shook her fists defiantly at the security unit. 117 and 159 looked at each other and smirked, their faces communicating the very same thought: _The ASP should've dropped her harder._

86 ripped off her space suit's helmet as 51 walked toward her. Seeing the Nerds Division Commander, 86 suddenly found a new outlet for her anger. "You! You're the one in charge of the nerds, aren't you? Well you can be sure that you and those stupid robot pilots of yours will be reported to the Moonbase. You know what your incompetence has cost me? I need to be back to the Moonbase as soon as possible, but thanks to your defective machines I'm gonna be late! You know how much time counts in my job, well do you?! Of course you don't because you're just a stupid, four-eyed, nerd _boy_ who apparently—"

"SHUT UP!!!" Alden raged, stopping 86 in mid-rant. "You have the nerve to call _me_ stupid when what happened out there was entirely _your fault_!"

"Ooh, Zis ist going to be _gut."_ 117 whispered to 159.

"Yup," the curly-haired Hispanic girl agreed. "Alden can be a total demon when he's pissed."

"We had that test area cleared just so we could perform tests vital to the KND's weapons development," 51 continued, still shouting furiously. "But despite all warnings to do otherwise you just fly right into the freaking test area like you own the place and in the process almost causing serious injuries to my pilots and ultimately causing that collision you're yammering on about! If you'd have only diverted your course this entire fiasco could've been avoided!"

86 was, for a while, speechless. Few lower ranking operative had ever talked like that to her before, and this time it was an idiot _boy_ to boot! She quickly drew upon her anger again and yelled back: "Well if you hadn't decided to have your test area in my way I wouldn't have been forced to interrupt your useless tests! But no, you had to put out there diverting incoming and outgoing craft and causing a big inconvenience to everybody! You nerds think you can do anything just because you avoided punishment by impressing high command with your piece-of-junk machines and weapons. If it were up to me you and those nerds who went traitor with you back then would've been decommissioned! Especially that dumb, idiotic little brother of yours who has absolutely no business being—"

Before 86 could finish her sentence 51 pulled out a weapon and held it mere centimeters from her face. 86 was about to demand what 51 was doing, but when she turned to look at the nerd operative she caught his eyes. In them she saw sheer, murderous fury. When Alden spoke his voice was a low, dangerous growl. "If you ever insult my brother in my presence again I swear that I'll send you to the Moonbase _in a body bag!!!"_

Suddenly, Alden was overcome with racking coughs. He kept the weapon pointed at 86 as he reached for his asthma inhaler. He took several deep puffs from the inhaler and tried to get both his temper under control and his breathing back to normal.

"Whoa, calm down, Alden." Maria said as she and Klaus came over and gently tried to restrain their furious commander.

"_Ja_," Klaus agreed, taking Alden's weapon and putting it back in its holster. "She ist not vurth your anger."

After a few moments, Alden slowly brought his anger under control. Still gasping from the anger-induced asthma attack, he turned and glared at 86, who seemed shocked from the fact that a lower-ranking operative actually pulled a gun on her. 51 gasped out: "Consider that fair warning, never _ever _insult my little brother. And as for getting you to the Moonbase, we'll have you craft repaired in short order. You'll be late, but that is unavoidable now."

"Um, yes," 86 said, trying—and failing—to sound as if she hadn't been intimidated by 51's outburst. "That will be fine, but tell your people to speed it up. I'm in a hurry."

51 simply nodded. "Better get to sickbay and have yourself checked for injuries. Kl—I mean, 117, 159, you guys too."

117 and 159 nodded in acknowledgement as 51 turned and walked away. 86's usual snobbish expression was back, but it was clear that she had been rattled from Alden's out burst. 117 and 159 again exchanged a look. This time, the look said: _Who'dve thought that we'd actually see 86 being brought down a peg or two._

**Delightful Mansion, Earth**

A dark figure peered out the window from the shadows of its home. The figure waited patiently, eyes fixated on a certain spot in the sky. Then, as a tiny speck of flame appeared on that very place in the sky, a smile crawled its way across the figure's shadowed face. The smile grew ever wider as the gout of flame loomed closer and closer. In fact, it finally came close enough that a person from the ground could see that within the flame was a pod-like device.

The flaming pod cut easily through the sky as it zoomed toward the very same window the dark figure was watching out of. Finally, just as it seemed that it would slam though that window and flatten the figure, it abruptly stopped and hovered just outside the window. With deliberate, almost meticulous, movements the figure opened and window and beckoned the pod-like probe inside. The probe, looking with its mechanical eyes, recognized the gesture it was being given and hovered through the open window.

"Well, well," the figure spoke to the probe with a distinctly refined masculine voice. "What do you have for me, my little robotic friend?"

In response, the automated probe activated a hologram projector. The darkened room was suddenly flooded in dim greenish as the probe projected the information it collected from its mission into space. The dark figure watched with interest as the visual report continued, taking in the information presented in one unwavering glance. The figure seemed to purse lips in a thoughtful manner as holographic schematics for two robotic suits were projected before the figure.

Finally, the probe's visual presentation ceased and the room was once again darkened. The figure rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he murmured to himself. "Interesting, most interesting indeed."

The schematics for the machines he had seen had been most impressive, clearly marvels of engineering thought up by the newly formed Nerds Division of the hated Kids Next Door. It had been a pity that he hadn't managed to bring those nerds to his fold when they had rebelled. He had been amazed at what those five rebelling Kids Next Door operatives had done using their inherent genius. They had actually taken control of the Global Kids Next Door organization's computer and communications network and actually managed to neutralize all but seven KND operatives who ultimately stopped them. In fact, his latest apprentice, the former Numbuh 274, Chad, had been one of the seven operatives who had stopped the nerds. Ironically, it was also Chad who had convinced KND high command to establish the Nerds Division.

They would have been useful allies, if only he had gotten to them before they were defeated and turned back to the KND side. Now that they were they were working for the Kids Next Door again, they were dangerous enemies. He had to destroy the nerds before the technologies they developed could be used against them, especially their latest machines. If what he saw was accurate, then those machines could seriously upset the balance of power in the seemingly unending chess game that was the Child-Adult War toward the children's favor. And knowing how much those children had already strayed away from rightful adult control, he definitely could not allow that to happen.

But even as that thought formed in his mind, another thought also presented itself. If that very same technology had almost destroyed the Kids Next Door once, why not utilize it to finish. And he wouldn't even need all of their technology even one of the two latest nerd creations would be sufficient for the job. And though the probe did report that there was a problem controlling the machines, he was sure that his superior adult intelligence could find a solution to any problem children couldn't solve.

He smiled wickedly. The more he thought about it the more appealing the idea was to him. Destroying the KND with weapons developed for their use was a figurative kick to the Kids Next Door's guts that he just couldn't pass up. Also, once he had destroyed the KND & adapted those machines for adult use he would practically assure the supremacy of the adults forever.

The thought made him laugh in sheer mad glee. His demented laughter echoed down the dark corridors of the expansive machine, an echoing laughter that would've incited a sense dread and foreboding had there been anyone to hear it.

The laughter ended abruptly. A ball of flame suddenly cackled to life in the dark figure's hand, from the flame appeared a communications device. The figure flipped-open the device and linked to three separate devices of similar design. Out of the device came three holographic images, one was the image of a teenaged African-American girl, the other was an image of a blonde teenage boy, and the last was the image of five pale-looking children with unearthly glowing eyes.

"Yes, Father?" the youngsters in the images greeted him respectfully as one.

"I have a task I need you to perform, report here at once."

"As you command, Father."

Author's Note: Well, that's all for now. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	3. Imminent Attack

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, much appreciated. Here's Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter

Story Title: Operation: WHACKED

Chapter Title: Imminent Attack

**Delightful Mansion**

Five children and an adolescent girl watched as an armored craft descended. They squinted as the wash from the craft's engine kicked up a swirling cloud of dirt. The craft settled to the ground and started to transform. The overlapping armored plating retracted and disappeared into the chassis of what appeared to be an unimposing bicycle. Upon the bicycle was a blonde teenage boy. The boy propped the bicycle against a wall and turned to regard the pentad of children and the teenage girl.

"You're late, Chad," the five children greeted him as one, regarding him with eerily glowing eyes. "And you know how Father frowns upon tardiness."

"Sorry," Chad said apologetically. "My violin lessons kinda held me up."

"Let's just go already," said the teenage girl. "I wouldn't wanna keep Father waiting."

The seven juveniles entered the mansion and proceeded down its labyrinthine halls. They made their way down its expansive corridors toward the mansion's central chamber. As they reached the central chambered they stopped and respectfully knocked on the large wooden doors. The doors creaked as they opened slowly. Within was a thin pathway leading toward a back-turned chair, beyond the chair and on both sides of the path was a deep drop glowing in shades of deep red and orange. It gave the impression of the entire room being a part of hell, if not hell itself.

The chair turned. "I expected you here at least five minutes ago."

The youngsters stiffened, they knew all to well how intolerant Father was. Chad swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and started to speak in a low respectful tone. "I'm sorry, Father, my violin lessons took up my time and—"

"And you shouldn't have let it interfere," Father cut him off. "My orders take precedence over anything else, is that clear?"

"Yes, Father." Chad answered, giving a deferential bow. "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Father said, he then looked up to address all the others. "Anyway, I called you all here because I have a task I want you to perform."

"We are ready to obey, Father." They answered in unison.

"I'm sure you are all aware of the Kids Next Door Nerds Division." Father gave a significant glance to Chad. After all, Chad had been instrumental in the creation of the Nerds Division back when he was still Numbuh 274. And before that he had fought the Nerds during their brief rebellion against the KND.

"Yes, we know about them." The Delightful Children and Cree, the teenage girl, answered.

"Yes," Chad added, narrowing his eyes. "I know them well."

"Well, Chad, I think you'll be pleased to know that your little pet project has been doing its job perfectly." Father said. At that, Cree gave Chad a slightly mocking smirk while Chad just looked at Father stoically.

"I'm ecstatic." Chad said dryly.

The Delightful Children snorted. "What could those pencil-necked nerds possibly have done this time that would be of any interest to us?"

"Not so fast, my children," Father said. "You forget that these 'pencil-necked nerds' once brought most of the KND to its knees. It would be most imprudent to underestimate them."

"Yes, Father."

"Don't I know it," Chad added. "One of their creations almost killed me. Heck, one of them almost killed me."

"I don't see how that's impressive." Cree said, making fun of Chad. The boy ignored her.

"Yes, well, you see the Nerds Division has recently developed two machines that have captured my interest." Father's hands erupted in flames as he flung a fireball in front of his young underlings, causing them to jerk back in surprise. Out of the fireball came a robotic space probe. "Our little mechanical friend will be happy to show you what I mean."

As it did before with Father, the automated probe projected a light-show-like presentation of the SHIVA and the HIVE. Cree, Chad, and the DCFDTL looked on, taking it the schematics of the two machines intently. Chad raised his eyebrows, grudgingly acknowledging the fact that he was impressed by the Nerd constructions. Cree just watched, seemingly unimpressed. But anyone skilled in reading the slight nuances of expression would have seen that even she was impressed. However, the Delightful Children just kept their usual blank expressions, concealing their true thoughts on the robotic weapons in a way that would have done a professional gambler proud.

Finally, the holographic presentation ended. Father's young followers just stood in their places, letting the information they had just received. After a few moments, their silent contemplation was broken when Cree spoke up.

"I have to admit, those machines were pretty remarkable." Cree conceded. "But they clearly still had bugs in 'em. Heck, the Nerds couldn't even control 'em."

"Yeah, but if they ever do get the kinks worked out it could be trouble for us." Chad pointed out.

"That is why I want you to not only make sure that they don't get the chance to work out the defects but also to get those machines under our control. Using that kind of technology we will unquestionably assure our supremacy over those wretched Kids Next Door, and using their own technology to smite them will be a psychological blow that would surely affect their morale heavily!"

"With all due respect Father, the Nerds themselves couldn't properly control their own creation." The DCFDTL pointed out. "How would we control them?"

Father waved his hand dismissively. "I'm sure we and our discipline, skillfulness, and refinement can find ways to correct any problems those crude, undisciplined Kids Next Door and their pet Nerds can't correct."

"As you wish, Father." The seven answered together. They turned to exit the door. Though the DCFDTL stayed behind when Father called out to them.

"Wait," Father said. When they turned to face him he took some keys out of his pocket and tossed them to the Delightful Children. The short blonde Delightful boy caught them. "I think you'll need my personal machine for this task, you'll find that the new upgrades I've integrated will be most useful."

The DCFDTL smiled. "Yes, Father. Thank you."

Father gave a slight nod, then his eyes narrowed and his voice lowered dangerously. "As always, I trust that you won't get a scratch on it?"

The DCFCTL cringed. "Yes, Father. Not a scratch, we promise!"

"Good, now go!"

**_Nerd Saber _repair bay, a few minutes later**

"Come on, get off your duffs and hurry it up!" Numbuh 86 called out to the Nerd technicians repairing her craft. "I've wasted too much time in here as it is! You, be careful with that!"

The technicians merely gritted their teeth and grumbled to themselves in annoyance. They had been doing so since 86 had come to check on their progress, and to them the red haired operative's constant nagging wasn't only bothersome but also a blatant insult to their abilities. They knew enough about quick mechanical repairs and having an overbearing operative micromanaging them was more a detriment that any help.

"You, boy!" 86 yelled at a gangly, freckled boy. "Watch how you handle that instrument panel, I don't want to be flyin' with equipment made faulty by your clumsiness!"

"Yes, Numbuh 86." The freckled nerd technician said in a strained voice. Then, he muttered under his breath: "Don't get your undies in a wad."

Unfortunately for him, he spoke it a little too loudly. "What did you say?!"

"Uh, um, nothing! I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did! I heard you make a remark about me undies! I bet you're one of those perverts who likes getting peeks up girls' skirts, aren't you?"

"What?! N-no I'm not!" the freckled boy stammered in protest, silently cursing his big mouth. "All I said was—"

"Aha! So you do admit that you said something."

"Huh, wha, uh, I didn't say that! What I meant was—"

"I know exactly what you meant, you sick little—"

Suddenly, before 86 could finish, an alarm sounded throughout the entire ship. 86 looked up to see the flashing warning lights turn on. Before she could ask what was going on, Jane's—Numbuh 98's—calm, business-like voice resonated from the PA system. "All personnel, battle stations. This is not a drill!"

**_Nerd Saber_ Command Bridge **

"Report." Numbuh 51 said to the curtly to a scrawny nerd who was manning a sensor terminal.

"We've identified the targets, Numbuh 51. Both of them are those two convertible bikes those teenagers working for Father use, the ones that can convert into attack craft."

"Two vessels used by teenagers working for Father?" Jane said. "That means…"

"Yes, it's Cree," Alden's eyes narrowed. "And Chad."

Alden knew all too well how big a threat those two were, especially Chad. Back when they had rebelled against the KND Chad—then Numbuh 274—had lead 30C and the Sector Five KND operatives against them, and Chad had managed to find ways to beat the robotic weapons they had used against the KND. Clearly, Chad was going to use that knowledge and resourcefulness against them again, but this time he was going to be far less merciful.

"Scramble squadrons Blue and Alpha, have squadrons Green, Beta, and Gamma on standby."

"You got it, Alden." Jane said as she relayed the orders to the respective squadrons they were meant for.

Alden looked out the bridge's windows and saw blue-painted shark-like craft lining up and taking off from the flight deck. Those were the SHARCs of Blue Squadron scrambling to intercept the threat to the _Nerd Saber_. Following Blue Squadron was a squadron composed of insect-like robots called HORNETs, Alpha Squadron. These were two of the five squadrons—two SHARC squadrons and three HORNET squadrons—assigned to the _Nerd Saber_. They and the fact that the former 274 was attacking triggered some of Alden's memories of the two designs.

Back during their rebellion against the KND, the former 274 used and fought the SHARC and HORNET respectively. SHARC (Space-flying High-speed Attack and Reconnaissance Craft) fighters were defunct KND prototypes that Chad had ordered Numbuh 2 to refurbish in order to fight Alden's rebellion. The HORNET (High Ordinance Robotic Neutralization and Elimination Tracker) had been a hornet-shaped automated drone armed with two billiard-ball firing machine guns, two missile launchers, and a retractable harpoon-like stinger. During the Nerd rebellion Alden had sent a HORNET to attack 274, but the canny operative had found a way to destroy it.

Now it seemed pretty ironic that two machines that Chad shared a common history with were now being used to take him down. And with the upgraded SHARCs of Blue Squadron and the upgraded HORNETs (their harpoon-like stingers had been replaced with a powerful beam firing stinger) of Green Squadron being sent to intercept Chad and Cree, Numbuh 51 had no doubt that the _Nerd Saber _would be kept safe.

"Order Blue Squadron and Alpha Squadron to intercept those two," Numbuh 51 ordered. "Take them down!"

"D-down, d-down…" Alden's autistic brother, Numbuh 57, said, imitating his older sibling.

Alden looked down at him and smiled. "Exactly, Allan, exactly."

**Approaching the _Nerd Saber_**

****

What Alden didn't know was that Chad and Cree were only a diversion. The real threat to the Nerd research station was coming undetected from another direction. It was the five Delightful Children From Down The Lane in the same machine they had used to attack the Sector Five Treehouse back when they had turned Numbuh 1 into an adult. The only difference was that Father had installed a powerful new rocket booster and a cloaking device.

The short blond child looked at the displays on the cockpit of the machine, he smiled as the display showed them getting closer and closer to the _Nerd Saber._ He turned to his siblings. "Almost there, my siblings."

"Yes, brother," the tall girl replied. "Now we shall see how good these Nerds really are."

"Indeed," the short blond boy said, smiling slightly. "Indeed, we shall."

His siblings smiled with him and started to chuckle. Their chuckles soon turned into low, menacing laughter. As they laughed they drew closer and closer to their target…

Author's Note: Well, that's all for now. I know, I know, not much mention of Numbuhs 1 to 5, but believe me they will be featured in later chapters. After all, they play a big part in this fic, especially Numbuhs 3 and 4. Anyway, please review. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.


End file.
